


The Siren's Spell

by Strawberryrox28



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberryrox28/pseuds/Strawberryrox28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though it was unbelievable, Serena wasn't completely surprised when she was told she was a half-blood. After she's given a quest, Serena's life only gets crazier. What happens when one girl is living with a strange set of circumstances, even by demigod standards?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dance

Nico came to Pennsylvania when the camp received a call from a satyr named Chrys. The satyr had been placed at Ye'er Middle School, and he had found a rather powerful demigod. Nico usually didn't take the calls, but nobody else was available, so he was left with the job. The son of Hades really hated explaining the concept of demigods to new half-bloods.

When Nico arrived at the school, he wasn't surprised by the dance being held there that night. The satyr had explained when he should come when he called. The dance alone had made Nico want to leave, as he and his sister had been taken to Camp Half-Blood from their school dance a while back. Nico shook his head. Thinking of Bianca wouldn't help him now.

Nico scanned his surroundings after shadow-traveling to the school's courtyard. "So, is the demigod inside?" Nico asked as he walked up to Chrys. The young satyr jumped a fair amount off the ground when Nico had spoken.

"Don't scare me like that!" Chrys blurted out anxiously, obviously uncomfortable with Nico nearby.

The son of Hades shrugged. Unfortunately, he was accustomed to this kind of reaction, as he used to receive it everywhere he went. "I don't mean to scare people. It just happens." Nico looked towards the school. "So, you haven't answered my question."

Chrys still seemed jittery from Nico's presence, so his answer came out somewhat stuttered, and he shifted his weight uncomfortably on his hooves. "Yeah, she arrived about twenty minutes ago. She's been inside ever since."

Nico nodded. That was one less thing he had to worry about. "How about the monster?"

The young satyr looked around nervously, as if something was going to jump out and attack them at any moment. "That's the problem. There's not just one monster." The satyr shivered, still looking around skittishly, much like a wounded animal would. "They're posing as parent volunteers."

The son of Hades thought for a moment, contemplating the different monsters that could possibly be inside. Eventually, he just gave up, deciding there were too many possibilities. "Can you tell what they are?"

"No, but I can tell they're powerful." Chrys started walking towards the building, skipping slightly because of his hooves. "Follow me."

They walked into the gymnasium to find about two dozen kids dancing. The remainder of the kids were off talking on the bleachers, playing basketball in the corner of the room, or standing near the concessions table, some scarfing down the refreshments, others just chatting.

"There she is." Chrys pointed to a girl about 12 sitting alone on the bleachers. "Her name's Serena Laguna."

The girl was drawing something in her notebook, but Nico couldn't see what it was. Serena had a slender physique, tan skin, and shoulder-length choppy brown hair. She wasn't wearing anything special either, just a pair of blue shorts and a grey tank top, along with a pair of seafoam-green sneakers. In her hair she wore a slim silver headband with little leaves on it, dotted with small gemstones.

Nico watched as a girl dressed similarly to Serena walked up to the young half-blood. "That's Astrid." Chrys clarified. The two girls were talking about something that the son of Hades couldn't make out, while Astrid pulled on Serena's arm. When Serena looked up from her drawing, Nico did a double take. Her eyes were a startlingly bright sea-green, just like Percy's.

Chrys walked over to Serena once Astrid had shrugged and walked away. "Was Astrid trying to get you to come out to the dance floor again?" The young satyr asked, sitting down next to the small brunette.

"Yep." Serena replied dully, going back to drawing in her journal. Nico recognized a slight Italian accent in her voice. It wasn't much, but it was present.

Chrys chuckled. "Same old Astrid, she'll never change. What are you drawing this time?" he said, looking down at Serena's notebook.

"Someone I saw in a dream."

"Oh, cool. It looks great so far."

"Thanks. Hey, do you know why that boy is staring at me?" She said, looking up slightly from her drawing and gesturing towards Nico with a nod of her head. As soon as she looked up, she diverted her gaze back to her notebook, still sketching in it with a pencil.

"Oh, sorry about that Serena. This is Nico. He's here with me today."

"Nice to meet you, Nico. My name is Serena." But when the young girl looked at Nico directly, her eyes widened and darted between him and her drawing. All the color drained from her face. "Well, I'm gonna step outside for a minute." She stood and hurried away out to the courtyard.

"What just happened here?" Nico turned to see Astrid staring accusingly at him. She turned to Chrys. "Well?"

"I just introduced Serena to Nico here." Chrys nervously explained, his eyes darting skittishly from Astrid to Nico. "Oh, and Astrid, This is Nico. Nico, this is Astrid."

"Nice to meet you." Astrid said with a slightly cold and bitter tone, as if it were his fault her friend had walked away. Then, she stepped away to play basketball with the boys playing in the corner of the gym.

Nico looked around and noticed two parent volunteers following Serena outside. "Uh, Chrys?"

"What is it, Nico?"

"Are those the monsters you were talking about?" Nico pointed towards the door, where the two ladies were stepping outside.

The color drained from the satyr's face. "Y-yeah, that would be them."

"Well, schist." Nico commented, running after the monsters.


	2. Earthquake

Serena hadn't wanted to go to the dance, but Astrid had more or less forced her to. Instead of dancing, she drew in her journal, and found the loud noise very annoying. The girl in her dream had had long dark hair and dark eyes, with a bow slung over her shoulder. She had showed Serena a boy - the spirit's little brother - in her dream. The hunter's spirit requested her to watch him, so when Serena met him in person, she was more than a little surprised.

She walked out into the courtyard of her school. Had it really been just a dream? That's what she had thought when she woke up, but know she was second guessing that. The boy was real. His name was Nico. _Chrys_ had known him!

Serena sighed, breathing in the fresh air. Maybe all of this was a dream too, but it sure didn't feel like one.

"Hello, demigod."

"What?" Serena spun around to find two of the several parent volunteers behind her, but something was off. They weren't quite 'normal'. "What did you call me?"

"Demigod. Half mortal, half Greek god." Said the woman on the left.

Serena had always been interested in Greek mythology, so she know what the term meant. She just didn't believe it was real. When the air shimmered around the two ladies, Serena stumbled backwards and almost fell into the fountain. The 'ladies' both had snakes for hair.

"Gorgons." Serena remembered.

"Very good, demigod. Do you want some punch?" Asked the gorgon on the right, holding out a plastic cup.

"Stheno! What is with you getting into character? You only just got over the Bargain Mart thing!" The gorgon on the left shouted in frustration.

"Sorry, _Euryale_ , but the punch is really good!" She held out the cup farther towards Serena. "Drink some!"

"Uh, sorry, I don't accept fruit punch from crazy snake ladies." Serena stated, trying to hold herself steadily, to give out a challenge. "Especially not when the crazy snake ladies in question poisoned it."

"How did she know I poisoned it?" Stheno whispered/hissed to Euryale.

"I don't care! Just attack!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said a calm voice from behind the bickering gorgons. "Not unless you like being shish-kabobed."

Euryale hissed and turned around to find Nico wielding a sword made out of some weird black material. "Hades spawn. We will destroy you as well as the young one. Attack!" The two gorgons lunged at the demigods.

Serena managed to dodge the first attack, but only barely. She spun herself against the fountain and launched past the monster, it's claws just barely missing her foot. The second time she wasn't so lucky. As Serena spun around to face the beast, Stheno's claws grazed her left arm, and she cried out in pain. When she fell to her knees, the ground started to rumble. Cracks started forming in the pavement, and they seemed to be originating from Serena, but she didn't take much notice. The two monsters screamed as the earth opened up beneath their feet. A few seconds later, it looked as if nothing had happened. The cracks had closed up, leaving small seams through the grounds, and the gorgons had disappeared. The ground had swallowed them whole.

Nico seemed confused. "I didn't do that." He stated. He seemed to take notice of Serena's state on the ground, and hurried over to pour something on the wound. She let out a small gasp when it stung a little for a few seconds. When she had forced her eyes to look at it, there was nothing to see. The wound had closed up without leaving a mark.

"How...?" Then she remembered a myth she once read about the healing properties of godly food and beverage. "Nectar."

"How did you know that?" Nico asked, curious.

Serena shrugged. "I read a lot. It's how I knew about the gorgons." She looked at the boy kneeling next to her. "You're a demigod. So am I. That's what they called us."

Chrys appeared next to them. "Nico, we have to get her back to camp."

"Definitely." He stood and offered Serena his hand.

"Uh, are you going to do what I'm afraid you're going to do?" Chrys asked nervously.

"Do you have a better idea of getting her to camp?"

Chrys sighed as Serena took Nico's hand and helped her up off the ground. "I'm getting to camp the old-fashioned way. I'm not going to go through that way of travel."

"What are you...?" Serena's question died in her throat as the shadows wrapped around them, and the school disappeared.


End file.
